Obsession
by Momoluvsu13
Summary: A story of Obsession, of wanting what you're not supposed, and of living in the shadow of your own desire
1. Chapter 1

Alright here's a little taste of whats to come in this story

At loss. Banished to dark corners your absence has lain for me. Poised in waiting with the hope I might look upon your face, see the warmth from your eyes, or feel the silk of your skin. These cold stone walls hold back my earthly form, yet my heart rest in your care. The light of the moon shines tonight on me as it does is on you. I imagine longingly the way its ethereal light would cast your face. I picture the way your raven hair falls, the way your eyes shine with a hope that I so long to possess.

Soon I shall hold you, feel you, and taste you.


	2. Chapter 2

I watch you, how I wish I didn't. How I wish… wish I didn't want, wish I didn't need you, wish I didn't breath for you very existence.

The student's crowd into the great hall, most of them looking for damage that has long since been repaired but is still present like the ghosts that haunt these halls. Hogwarts has several new ghosts this year most of them are fading out into the afterlife, having fulfilled their purposes. Most it seems have stayed to make sure that Voldermort is gone and to see the school opening again. They mostly linger where the worst of the final battle took place.

I was only released from St. Mungo's two weeks ago; Nagini's bite, while usually being fatal, has left me with nothing more than a scar.

The first month of my recovery was a blur of white uniforms and worried green eyes. The second month was relearning how to talk properly, and wondering who my healer talked to outside my ward that always sent me books.

My nights were haunted by a pale face with endless emerald eyes. Shadowy memories that were not my own. I only recall Voldermort's sneer and the ripping feel of having an eleven foot snake bite me. The burning, blood boiling feel of the venom as it spread through my veins, the warm presence that made me feel whole.

The great hall was very subdued; all of last year's students had to return to repeat the level. McGonagall became the Headmistress, I was cleared of all charges due to memories that Dumbledore left to Potter. The old man apparently left something for all the teachers, McGonagall got a broach that glows the color of whatever house's student that is in danger, Flitwick was left with an assortment of book on ancient dueling rituals and charms, The others all had an Item given them that related to their profession or hobbies. Dumbledore left me with a book on Soul bonds and a book on removing dark curses. The dark curse book was an adequate gift; however the soul bonds book was highly unusual gift, even for Albus.

I watched the golden trio trail in at the rear of the procession and found myself lost entirely to the green eyes of one wizarding hero.

Ok that kind of sucked but I'm really just trying to get the foundation out there so the real stuff can happen, whatever that real stuff is I have yet to decide. And yes it's another the student come back Snape didn't die stories. I hope this is at least mildly entertaining. I've been waiting to write a harry potter fanfic


	3. Chapter 3

Poison. Your poison, venomous, toxic. Your within me and I fear that I shall never be free of you and greater still is my fear that I will be.

Coming back was a terrible bittersweet experience. It felt like there should still be blood on the ground like this place was somehow frozen in the war's aftermath. It hurt to look at the place where friends, mentors, and enemies had meet there ends. The sweetness came in seeing how Hogwarts would once again be full of life and learning. Students would walk these halls with their friends, free, and without fear.

Most of the trip passed in companionable silence, too many stood I aww of the thesterals, but it was at least a small comfort to be sharing the experience of the unusual creatures.

I still felt a numb hollow sensation from the destruction I had seen, I felt relieved that it was over. We entered the great hall and I found that the world melted out of existence and the only thing of importance was the set of astounding black eyes.

We locked eyes across the room, emeralds on fire, and yet teeming with sadness and a weariness that plagues all those who've seen more than they should.


End file.
